


Best Mission Ever

by Sombereyes



Series: Missions [1]
Category: Mai-HiME, Mai-Otome
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Futanari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sombereyes/pseuds/Sombereyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When you get bored on assignment, stuck in a not so elegant hotel room, with little more than a fuzzy television screen, and questionable room service, what do you do?" Shizuru and Natsuki recall their favorite assignment working for their agency, and how it brought them together. Futa, one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Mission Ever

**Author's Note:**

> (Originally posted on the FFN on 11-24-12) 
> 
> A/N: Hey all, there are times I'm on a lunch break that I just don't get time to work on my long stories...there isn't enough time to flip back through chapters, or to sit there for several hours listening to music, really thinking about how to mess with the character's minds next. That said, you'll likely start seeing more drabbles and one shots from me, considering they're not only easy to write, I can do so in one or two (maybe three if they're a long one) lunches and when I'm done, I don't have much to worry about as far as a continuation or something crazy like that... Plus, I need to do something to pass the time.
> 
> So, anyway, here's a one shot for you Futa fans that I keep harassing with Symmetry (I've been driving you all bonkers, I know, I know)...So for those of you who don't like it (futa), turn away, run, hide flee. For those of you that do, here's your (very much unrelated) kinda lemony fan fiction. This is AU, but I kept the characters in tact as much as possible.

**Best Mission Ever  
** (Shizuru POV)

She was beautiful in her own ways...some of them a bit more obscure than others. She was the type of person that was foolhardy. She'd reach out to punch someone in the face, then proceed to call it practicality. She didn't carry a purse, and her wallet was normally beaten up, and sometimes she'd even run over it, if she forgot it was there. Natsuki Kuga was often times forgetful, or bashful...but, she was all around awe inspiriting during those times. To hear that we had such a rookie on the force was a bit, shall we say, difficult to deal with. She was rude, crude, and everything in between. Still, her raw, unbridled passion for her job seemed to be enough for her, and it gave proof of her willingness to improve.

Law enforcement, a cop, detective, perhaps an agent...

Call me whatever you'd like, the titles still fits, although, I can't exactly say that we're standard, or normal. We take the cases no one else dare touch with a ten foot pole. Our boss, Nao Yuuki, she wants people like Natsuki, and myself. People who can be cut throat. Misfits, drug addicts, felons, people who've fallen from the brinks of normality. It's as she says, who could be better than people who've walked down that road? I find she's quite correct, and she employs a wide range of people.

Now, Natsuki and I aren't quite that bad, in fact, we're both normal, but for our skill sets, we're a bit young...even now, all these years later, with many accomplishments under my belt, I'm still as raw as they come.

Natsuki doesn't have any formal training...well, I guess that isn't quite true. Let's just say she doesn't have a degree. School of life however, that's the way she's learned to live. That's actually pretty amazing, considering she's a better shot than I am, and I graduated from the top police academy in the nation...but I digress. She was a runaway who actually made something of herself...when Nao caught wind of her, she was doing car repairs for a few bills here and there. It wasn't actually a job, but it got her by, and you couldn't fault that.

Natsuki Kuga, an all around hard worker, who, unfortunately never went to school. She was a dropout, and all that wonderful jazz.

In our line of work it means nothing. If you can be sly, cunning, and use your brain, you can work for Nao. That's really all that matters. We follow orders with the best of them, though I doubt being handed a case and being told "Figure this out", is actually an order, more like "I don't have time." Or, quite possibly "This mission sucks, have fun." If I were to quote our leader, one with an acid tongue of sorts, that's more or less what she means. She takes cases too, she's not uptight, and actually likes getting her hands dirty...Odd really, but considering the type of person that she is, well, I guess it makes me respect her.

I fully believe she could strip paint off of any wall she came across. All she'd merely have to do is insult it, and hers are many things, if not colorful...her attitude is lackluster at best, as well...so if it wasn't for her skill, and perhaps her vulgar sense of loyalty, we'd have lost respect for her a long time ago...then again, Nao's young too, and comes from a pretty dark past, so I guess it stands to reason she'd take anyone, as long as they could keep up.

That's rare, and let's just say I'm not one to jump through hoops.

That's why I'm not exactly up for working with anyone else. If you work for Nao, she trusts you, unconditionally might I add, to get your work done. How you do it, she doesn't much care. She may be a bit, well, there's a handful of coworkers that are quite uncouth, but Nao seems to spearhead that pack, and I find that as long as I'm left to do my work in peace, without having orders barked at me every few minuets, then I'm pleased with my line of work. After all, there is no other person my age who would be given such treatment...even if I was a prodigy.

Natsuki at the time of joining up with Nao, was nineteen, and I'm a year older. That's right, I joined up at twenty. At that age, we'd still be considered green, so green in fact, we'd have the words 'Probie' stamped across our foreheads if we had been any place else. We were both rookies, but I'd been around a few months before Natsuki arrived. When she actually started working, she and I were kept separated for the most part...

Then as time ebbed on, we sort of just ignored each other as a result. We normally didn't work together at all back then. Not on assignments anyway.

Natsuki paired with Chie Harada, and ended up getting the darker, more brutal cases. They both have the stomach for that. As long as they can cause a misadventure, as it normally is, then you could say they do a job well done. If she doesn't pair with Chie on drug busts or assassin hunting, she pairs with Mai on more tame cases. Things like basic arrests. We get calls from the actual detective agency, whenever they need help...there are also times police simply can't do things on their own.

You see, there's plenty of red tape in law enforcement...red tape we don't follow.

Now, normally I don't get involved in the gritty missions. I don't see the need. I don't mind the surveillance jobs, and I love the thrill of a good recon task or two. Still, I prefer to stay on the sidelines, more like logistics, things like that. We don't often pair in groups larger than three...and even a three man team is rare, the cases often dangerous for that to even happen.

Actually, it was a case like that when I'd first really got to know Natsuki.

If it hadn't been for that case, then I wouldn't be with her now as a lover...yes, you heard me, lover. We've been together ever since the mission, and if you need proof, I've got plenty of it. If the wedding band on my finger isn't enough for you, I have photos of a two month old that will surely convince you. However, if that isn't enough, and for some people, it surely isn't, I have the papers to prove it. It's amazing what the CIA, and FBI don't believe until official paper work have been placed directly in front of their nose.

Though, I suppose if you wanted a more crass response, Natsuki could just walk through a scanner or two, though, if you see more than you find you can handle, don't say that I didn't warn you.

Anyway, Natsuki and I hadn't worked on a mission before, not together. Nao told a large handful of people that would soon change. Around the water cooler for several months, we'd been hearing whispers about a joint mission, a large one. So complicated in fact, that we'd need over half of Nao's employee base. That's a very large number of people.

Now, I'd heard about Mai, Chie, and Natsuki in passing. I'd worked with them all occasionally, again, in passing. Something very brief, a few hours here or there. Nothing that could consume my time. I'm sure Natsuki felt the same about the people I normally worked with...but this was Nao's idea, and though it was unusual, I went along with it...I wasn't much for going undercover as a lesbian, and certainly not as a taken one at that. Still that's what I was to do, pretend I was in a relationship with none other than Natsuki...and do it in the most provocative of lights...

Our job was to take down one of the largest threats in the nearby area. Reito Kanzaki...

As interesting as the case was; a drug boss with a past time in dealing out snuff films, you could say that wasn't the most interesting part of the mission. The man owned land you see, resorts, five star places, a few theaters down town...he was a big time player in an ocean of sharks...you could say that he was revered, praised, an honored in the world in which he lived. An interesting man really, even if his tastes in occupation were a bit, well, sickening to say the least. He'd kidnapped some high profile figures, and when people found out what he was doing they wanted him gone, and fast.

His targets were normally teens and young adults. Always female, and a good nine times out of ten, they'd had tendencies towards the fairer sex. Well, when faced with those odds, who better to go in and grab him then ourselves? The people that work for Nao, well, lets just say there's a huge group of us that look, or actually fit that description perfectly. The only difference is we aren't damsels in distress.

Still, as thought provoking as the case was, and trust me, we'd been on assignment for months before we caught the pervert, the most influential part of the assignment happened in the week following the cleanup.

Now, before I divulge any deeper truths in my tale, there are a few things we must accept. The first being that I am indeed not attracted to a person purely based on gender alone. Although, if looks were the only definitive truth, I'd have to say I'd go more for the female persuasion. However, personality does play a role too, an all encompassing role, actually. A person must captivate more than just the inappropriate recesses of my mind.

There are many women on this earth that can make me wet if I fantasize, but, can they hold a civilized conversation? Can they deal with my eccentricities, and can I deal with theirs? Would we fit like a glove? I look for those complimenting qualities before purely gender...unless I'm mission profiling or interrogating someone, but I digress.

What?

It's lonely when you get stuck out on assignment for weeks on end.

Plus, interrogation is much more advantageous when you play around with your target a little. Granted, it's only playing, but people forget how fun it can be to turn an unsuspecting victim into a stuttering mess. What you can get out of them is quite interesting occasionally too...they do tend to spill out some of the most helpful confessions...or failing that, at least you can get out a laugh or two and call it a day...

Yet again, the workaholic that I am has seemed to drift away from my topic, Natsuki Kuga. It happens all the time, actually. In fact, it's happening right now, as I'm sitting here, trying to fill out request forms and ballistics reports. Natsuki's trying to keep our baby girl from screaming her lungs out. That will forever be a failing endeavor, at least right now it is, since she really doesn't like that bottle. We don't have an option though, she can't stay on the breast forever, especially once my leave of absence is up.

This, of course, brings me to our second truth...Natsuki isn't exactly like most women. The reason she didn't join up with any actual origination, the ones with the red tape, is that she refuses to put herself out there. Her birth certificate may say female, but the fact is, she's not. It's common knowledge among the people who work with her that she's not entirely female, if you catch my drift...and if you don't, well, surely, you'll figure it out soon enough.

Either that, or you're very, very dense.

Either way, Natsuki's secret isn't much of one among the members living in the safe house. We know of her secret only because of cases where we might have to be closer than just friends. Imagine the surprise you'd have if you didn't know about it? Physical exams are out in the open too, so it's glaringly obvious. Even if I hadn't gone on this assignment with Natsuki, I still knew about it...it was actually one of the first whispers I'd heard about her.

It honestly doesn't bother most of us, Natsuki may be many things...but she isn't a pervert. A shame really, on occasion.

Anyway, Natsuki and I had done our jobs well. We, and two other young teams were trying to attract Reito's attention for a few of his more unsavory, red light clubs. Trying to subtly flush him out of the woodwork, so to speak, and we'd done that well. After that, was the clean up. We couldn't all very well vacate the area, not with rebels thinking they were the new top dogs running amok...no, it simply wouldn't do. So, a few of the teams stayed behind, and for a week, we gave back up if we were needed.

Most of the time, we just sat around bored...and when you get bored on assignment, stuck in a not so elegant hotel room, with little more than a fuzzy television screen, and questionable room service, what do you do?

_..._

"Damn it, I feel like I'm going insane..." Natsuki grumbled, it was the third day of the clean up and they weren't allowed to leave their post unless they were needed. Someone brought them food when they asked for it, but other than that, they didn't have much. The television only had basic cable, and the fuzz that danced across the screen only served to annoy viewers, more than distract them. "Chie's known for better work then this, and so am I...if we were on pat, we'd be done already."

"I'd bet that would be true." Shizuru knew how they would do it...by breaking into every place they suspected Reito's little friends would hide. Still, that wasn't the correct answer for this. "We should just wait it out, only a few more days, Natsuki. It shouldn't be difficult. Especially considering everything we did while on assignment...there are indeed ways to pass the time."

"That was a dirty trick by the way." Natsuki growled, covering her arms over her breasts instinctively. "She said pretend to have sex, not slice my god damned bra in half!"

Nao also said to make it look good, but Shizuru didn't dare bring that up. "Still upset about that I see." They didn't have much that they could have done in the situation, it had been a risk well taken. "We were after Reito Kanzaki...and Nao gave the go ahead." They really shouldn't have followed him. They shouldn't have been caught in the alleyway stuck between him, and a good number of his goons. "At least it got his attention, and I gave you my jacket to cover up with after we caught him." It could have gone worse, far worse. "Besides, I'll bet you rather enjoyed it."

A torn bra, even if it had been a vintage collectable, should have been the least of their worries at the time...Shizuru considered it a willing sacrifice.

"Like hell damn it! That was my favorite bra, and you went and cut the poor thing to shreds...the bra didn't do anything to you." Natsuki rambled on as she turned off the show she was only scowling at. "That was from Sleek n' Chic...black lace, the whole nine yards, perfect for work, and for play, and you go and have a field day with your pocket knife!"

"I'll buy you a new one, if you'd like." Shizuru commented offhandedly while busying herself with their only deck of cards. "We'll have a few days off after this is over with." What glorious days they would be after being cooped up. "I fully plan to go shopping anyway, my poor refrigerator likely needs restocking...I'm sure most of my food has spoiled. The milk surely has, and I know I'll need more tea." With her eyes focused on the solitaire game, she didn't notice how flustered Natsuki had become. "We could make a day out of it, get some fresh air, perhaps some lunch...it would be nice to spend time together, away from work."

"I'm the last person you want to do that kind of shopping with." Natsuki muttered. "Besides, I go into the types of shops that have those rare collections. I'm not into just the standard thing, although, I guess your average store does have a few diamonds in the rough." She looked over at her guns, and though she'd already cleaned them several times, she began to wonder if there were any specs of dirt that she'd missed. "The other thing is, sometimes it's just better to order things online. I prefer imports the best."

"You don't get out much, do you?" Shizuru asked then, though she had already guessed the answer. Natsuki did live in the base after all, on site, and always ready for work. She kept herself busy, but as far as a social life, Natsuki was known for not really having one. "I think it would be good if you took the chance to pry yourself away from the paper trails for a while. You can't always dive face first into your profession. Eventually, you'll tire yourself out." Not to mention developing occupational hazards, of which, they both had many.

Natsuki's scrutiny of her guns being one of them. "I don't really have that issue. I get enough down time. It's not like we're doing anything right now at all...well, besides being bored." She'd taken to disassembling the small handgun again, eying each piece with new found respect and admiration. "My work keeps me entertained."

"So I take it that you don't date." Shizuru said, a smile perking up upon her face. "Must be rather lonely, if I do say so myself."

"Dating is completely pointless." Natsuki grumbled then, polishing a small part that she held carefully in her hand. "Only people who are looking for something they don't have, date. I don't see the point. If you're my friend, then you may just have a possibility of being something more. That's how it works for me...I don't waste my time with any of that other crap...you either like me, or you don't...keeps life easy, and I like it that way."

"Or rather, you don't have a fondness for being confused." Shizuru stated then. "You've always thwarted many advances from a few of my partners...and they aren't exactly subtle."

"For the record, pinching my butt is not an advancement...it's being a jackass." Natsuki growled while shaking her head. "Anh isn't actually interested anyway, or she would do more than flirt like a horny school girl. When was the last time she talked to me, like really, talked to me? Mai and Aoi mean more to me than Anh does, they flirt too, but they don't end up in my bed."

"Yes, because Mai is notoriously straight, and married, in case you've forgotten." Shizuru told Natsuki as she looked up from one of the spades she held in her hand. "And Aoi is taken, but you should already know that."

"She's gay besides." Natsuki answered back, having completely disassembled her gun by this point, the entire thing splayed across the table as she crossed her arms, leaning back in her chair to reach some of the cleaning fluid she often used. "I'm the last person Aoi would go after...then again, I doubt anyone would be interested in me like that, but hey, that's fine by me...less trouble I get into with coworkers, the better it is for me."

"How would you know, Natsuki?" Shizuru said then, placing her cards over to the side, regarding her partner with an interested gaze. "Realistically speaking, if you don't actively search, and you assume no one will ever be interested in you, how would you ever know? If someone did take an interest, so to speak, you'd end up being oblivious."

"If they did, they wouldn't have the gull to say anything anyway." Natsuki's eyes stayed focused on her work in front of her, but she knew she was being watched. "I'm put in these missions all the time. I've been shoved with Mai, Yukino, even Nao and I pretended to be a couple, when we had a few of the higher profile infiltration missions. Nothing ever came of it, and we pretended to do things then too...but it was all work, and we knew it. There was never really anything going on, and you're the first person to ever get me topless like that."

"I had to make it look real, he was right in front of us, and we had no cover...what else was I supposed to do, unzip your jeans and go down on you?" Though Shizuru had to admit, improvising was easy with Natsuki. Her blush had been real, just like all of her swearing...when Shizuru had kissed her, none of it had been fake...a show, perhaps, but fake...impossible. "I had to make it look like we were everything we said we were...and I had to come off as if I had the same ideals he had. It wasn't like I wanted to do it..." She hadn't wanted to force herself on Natsuki like that, without her permission...but she didn't regret the kiss, or the caress of quivering fingers she'd felt on her cheek.

"That's the hardest part about jobs like these." Natsuki said then, as she began to put the metal and plastic bits of her gun together one by one. "That it's all a hoax, and you go back to being alone after it's done...even if you don't want to be, our line of work doesn't make it easy to be around people...so, you learn to just...wall people off...and, hey, it's okay because this is the line of work you picked. You gotta be okay with lying to yourself too, sometimes."

"You're a lot deeper than you give yourself credit for." Shizuru said then before sighing. "I never really knew you could talk this openly, then again, work does keep us busy."

"It has nothing to do with work." It was something else entirely. "I mean, it does for us...but I only talk to people who are my friends...only they get to hear me talk like this. We've been sleeping in the same bed, living together for what now, like three or four months? I think we can be considered friends at this point...don't you?"

"With benefits, you mean?" Shizuru smirked.

"That was part of the job!" Natsuki roared while her face turned bright red. "I didn't mean for it to happen, but you and your damn wandering hands..." For the better part of four months they'd been very active in showing off their affections, or what should have been that way. Kissing became apart of the daily routine, and Shizuru, much to Natsuki's great dismay, had actually gotten carried away on more than one occasion. It was in front of their target to lure him out, but that was besides the point. "I mean, for Chie and Aoi it makes sense, same thing with Haruka and Yukino...but we didn't have to get that close half the time."

"I didn't mind." Shizuru said then suddenly, putting her hands in her lap, playing idly with the corners of the table cloth. "I thought I would, because I'm not used to that, but I actually didn't mind. Sometimes, I wanted to feel it, because then I knew that I was actually wanted...sometimes I felt like it wasn't just a job, you know?" It'd been a long time since she'd taken an interest in anyone, but Natsuki wasn't looking. She was just doing her job, acting like she should. It was only natural that they became friends, even if they did other things that suggested they were something more.

They weren't though...not officially.

After Reito had been caught, they both wordlessly stopped their advances. Natsuki didn't put herself into awkward positions anymore. They didn't kiss, didn't press into each other, tempting others to look at them as much as they could. They didn't do anything anymore, and both of them could tell it was causing tension in the room. There was an attraction there, Natsuki could feel it in her pounding heart. She's gotten a taste of nirvana, but she didn't dare risk her profession, didn't try to elicit a response of hope. She didn't want to be lost in this confused, muddled pool of emotions her heart had become. She knew, someplace in those eyes of liquid crimson, Shizuru didn't want to be any sort of burden either.

Natsuki did know. She understood the feeling perfectly. "But it was just a job, wasn't it?" Natsuki asked then, trying to grasp onto some insight, as fleeting as it seemed to be.

"Do you want it to be?" That was the far better question. One that made sense, but didn't help either of them in the slightest, admitting it would turn them down a very dangerous road at the moment. There would be nothing for them to do for several days in this room, and admitting the attraction was still there would lead to an out right home run. Both of them knew it. They'd reached second base already, and it came natural for them to be like that, what else was left...they'd been themselves, the entire time...so what else was honestly to happen if they admitted that their act wasn't merely just for show?

What if they accepted that they could be more?

They both knew where it would take them...but did they want that? It was a question that they both didn't really want an answer for. Still, as they sat in the soundless room, there wasn't anything they could do besides accept that there was a current dragging them in. "Shizuru...this is bad. The last person I ever slept with was Una." Natsuki said as she ran her hands through her hair.

"Shamrock..." Shizuru said in shock, looking as if Natsuki had grown a second head. "As in Una Shamrock, the number one field agent?"

"And all around hard ass." Natsuki nodded. "It was only once...who do you think got me in good with Nao?" Natsuki said then softly, the memories playing in her mind. "We decided it would be better to just be friends if we were going to be working for the same boss. Since I'd only been dating her for a few weeks, we easily broke it off. Still, I thought she would be the one, and she was the first person to ever really accept me, and since she helped me out growing up, I really didn't care that she was so much older than I was. I mean, who else would have kept a run away hidden and protected from everyone?"

"Still, I can't believe you had sex with the number one agent we've ever seen...although, that does explain how you can shoot your gun so well." Private lessons with Una was a dream many had, she was amazing in everything she did.

"I've known Una since I was a kid, she was a teen back then...but she was a rebel too...so she looked out for me, said she would show me the ropes in my life. How do you think I got so good at using a gun? Una really was a great teacher." Natsuki would always praise Una, and the two of them were still pretty close, though she hadn't really told anyone about that, and only Nao really knew of what had gone on between them. "She was like a crush for me when I got older, so she was a natural first choice in a lover, at least in my eyes. We weren't cut out for each other. Still, I don't think it would be a good idea if you and I...if we continued this, it might be a bad idea."

"You're afraid." Shizuru said easily enough, as if she were discussing the weather. "You don't have to be though."

"It's not that I'm afraid, it's that I don't honestly think this is a good idea." Natsuki didn't want to put a strain where there shouldn't be one. "I mean, you're a coworker."

"That doesn't stop Chie and Aoi." Shizuru said then, answering Natsuki's fear yet again. "I feel like this could go someplace, a good place, and I would feel saddened if I didn't get the chance to find out." She could see Natsuki's eyes shimmering with worry, and it was valid, Shizuru couldn't deny that. "But you liked it, right? When we kissed, it didn't turn you off or anything, and you like me as a person too, correct? If there is an attraction there, something between us, why put a stop to it?"

"It was far from a turn off." Natsuki said, her eyes hitting the gray floor. It was like her body had been alight with fire. She had wanted more, and even now, she couldn't deny this lack of affection had been driving her nearly bonkers. She wanted Shizuru in her arms, right this instant. Relationships didn't stop others from working, but they also let their jobs come first. "A-and I do...as a person, I like you..." So what was the harm in it? Of seeing where this feeling took them down the line, what would be so bad about it?

Natsuki didn't have an answer, but she didn't want one either as she felt Shizuru grasp her cold hand under the table. Shizuru was always warm, always welcoming, her voluptuous body inviting and intoxicating. Always, without a doubt, even in anger, or frustration, Shizuru was such a woman to be desired, lusted after by many.

…  
(Natsuki POV)

Leave it to me to have a pain in the ass kid. I swear to god, this has to come from me, cause Shizuru wouldn't do this...by 'this' I'm referring to the white spittle that has landed all over the front of me, and, much to my dismay, I find that she's gunna keep doing it. What is it with babies and spitting up? Three hours of fighting, and this kid isn't even that old yet...just wait till it can talk back...or worse, when she can defy me by jumping out of our window and scaling the bushes outside. yep, you can say it...

I'm fucked.

I was so utterly hopeless way back when too. Shizuru has this way about her, this damnable way of making you realize that you want something, and you want it bad enough to want it then and there. You'd be amazed with what we've gotten away with, rather, what I let her get away with...this reminds me of the time I was stuck with her in a hotel room for an entire week...

I really should thank Nao for being a jackass. It's because she forced us to stay behind that Shizuru and I...well, that we had a chance to really open up and talk to each other. We were doing that when she grabbed my hand...then I just froze. That simple action made my mind shut down, and no matter what I did, I couldn't seem to find the logical side of my brain.

The next thing I know, she was gazing into my eyes, burning into me, and the only thing I could force myself to do was curse. "Shit.." That's what I'd said back then...smooth jackass...real smooth...but what would you have done? You tell me what you would do, if you had her burning orbs of crimson looking at you...nearly screaming to be taken, right there on the damned table, and you tell me what would have come out of your mouth.

If there isn't a four letter word in there someplace, well, you're a saint!

Eloquence gets lost real quick when I'm around that woman, and I'll bet she likes it. Oh, hell, who am I kidding, she loves it when I fumble around like I've lost a few screws. Anyway, so many questions were running through my mind that day. Even so, the only thing I could think about was taking her as soon as possible...but is that what she wanted?

Hell if I knew!

So, there I am, looking at this woman, who for the better part of several months had become my constant wet dream, and I realize that she wanted me to make a move. She was holding my hand in hers, her thumb tracing little patterns over my flesh, and let me just say, that simple act alone had goosebumps running down half of my body, and I shivered damn it...I shivered, and then, I hoped to god she didn't see it... but gods, did she ever! So there I am, completely losing my mind, trying to make it work, and failing...I mean, even backwards, even if I fell face first on the floor...at least it would have been something...but no, it doesn't work like that...nope, not ever...

That would be a god send, and, if god can't get his kicks in for the day, it's a travesty...even after all these years, she still has the power to make me get stupid in just a few minuets, but anyway...

So her eyes are looking into mine, and I'm trying to keep myself in check, even though it had failed about five minuets before hand. Women are lucky, when they get that way, the entire world can't tell, but you try keeping yourself from pitching a tent...and if you can't, then try to come up with something as an excuse that doesn't sound like you're a complete pervert. Lets be honest here though, Shizuru's good looking, and not just in that sexual way...no...it's more than that.

It's like...oh Jesus, she's perfect, and that's the end of that.

Her eyes are beautiful, but anyone who has the gift of sight can see that. Her body is smoking hot, so I won't even go there...it's her mind. Her brain is just amazing, the way she thinks...though, I don't exactly like that she can read into a few things. Like how she can tell that I was sitting there, kinda freaking out...then again, I think any idiot can tell that...but she knows why. She knows she intimidates the hell outta me, and with good reason. No one, and I mean no one, ever dares to touch this woman without a direct invitation.

Just to give you the right idea here, one sorry dumb ass that tried to touch her, without an open invitation, got slapped right across the face...and he had merely touched her on the shoulder. So, the mere fact that she wanted me, like I had wanted her...and that she was okay with me being...well me...it meant a lot. A lot more than I really want to get into, but it does.

I don't exactly remember how I managed the courage to take this beyond the entire "Just a job.." thing, but I did... I'd gotten up off of the chair, and I hated that I had to let go of her hand to do it, but that only made me decide that I had to have this woman. That I had to protect her as best as I could...

but even so, how do you...you know, how do you make her understand, that you really want her...that this won't be some cheep fling...that you just can't suppress things any more...if it really was okay to be with her, then I wanted to be with her. I wanted her to be with me...together...try it...to be lovers and see what happens...if we could be happy together.

My mind was trying to find that answer desperately.

It doesn't help that I'm a glutton for punishment either...I don't remember how the hell I did it, but I did, and I guess that's what counts.

I pinned her to the wall, and next thing I know, my tongue is in her mouth and my hands are holding hers above her head...and she likes it!

…  
(Shizuru POV)

When she stood up, I was expecting her to run away from me. She looked like that was exactly what she wanted to do. I would have let her. I knew I was being presumptuous. We shouldn't have wanted a relationship, I most assuredly shouldn't have wanted to be with a person like Natsuki Kuga, but my heart works in ways that I don't try to comprehend. I simply follow it. I've always been that type of person.

She was stiff as she flexed her hand, she'd been looking at it with some level of objectivity, as if she'd found an answer she hadn't had before. Then she rounded the table with a spring in her step, and then she knelt in front of me.

I honestly believe she was on auto pilot by that point.

Her eyes shimmered in something I hadn't ever seen before, but it was raw, and I realized she wanted me...a lot more than I first thought. It was as if she was begging me to tell her it was alright...that I wanted her just as badly, so, I tilted my head just a tiny bit, leaning it. I'll admit, I wanted to see if she had what it took, if she could honestly approach me, without reservations. She took my invitation, and her lips touched mine tentatively at first...then, it was like the floodgates broke.

She tasted good, and I wanted more, so I forced my way in, and then we toppled over, and she actually hit her head on the floor, and I'll admit, I thought the impact would stop her...it didn't. By the gods, it must have smacked some sense into her. She gently flipped me over, and I was on my back, looking into her emerald eyes. "We shouldn't do this here..." She'd said huskily. "You deserve better than the floor." She got up, and offered her hand, which I took, and she didn't dilly dally.

She pulled me up and into her embrace, and then we found the wall. One hand, the one that had been entwined in my hair protected me, cradled me from the hard stone that my back was pressed upon. I could feel the raw need in her kiss...she was so untamed, and it floored me. I was normally the aggressor, and even if it had been for show, it never occurred to me that she would want that...that she would take the level of control. I could feel her arousal growing, the deep purr in her voice as she sent shivers down my spine told of everything.

It was just amazing how she owned me, how her lips pressed into mine, and we just flowed, she didn't ask, and I didn't need to question.

Somehow, we made it from the wall to the bed, but I don't quite recall how we got there. I remember quite well however, that we'd stumbled past two chairs and a footrest...her shirt was laying rumpled on it by that point. She actually said quite a few colorful things when I had taken it off. I believe, if I were to think back, it was because it was one of those Hugo Boss shirts she loves so much, underwear isn't the only thing she's picky about, but it is her favorite thing to collect. I've learned many things about her in my time spent on the mission...she has expensive tastes as far as clothing in general.

That's why it didn't surprise me when she threw her head back as I also ended up putting a few tears into her binder...

What?

The Velcro was giving me trouble, and as if that weren't enough, she knows that aggravates me! She has some of the most perky, beautiful breasts in the world, and she squishes them in a binder of all things..."It just isn't right." As she would say if I ever happen to mix any of her collection pieces. Anyway, I wanted her out of those blasted clothes, and sooner rather than later seemed to be the plan. My heart was hammering away in my chest, that wasn't helping me either.

I thought I had my victory won, and then I realized just how far gone Natsuki was. "Fuck it." She'd growled, her eyes were flashing over in lust, and before I knew it, her lips were on my neck and my shirt hand not only been ripped, it had been thrown clear across the room...my buttons were strewn across the floor like confetti, and do you think for a moment that I minded?

I didn't mind, in fact, never have I ever before in my life, shimmied out of a skirt so fast...You may tip your wine glass all you very well like, I for one, was trying to rid us of every piece of cloth I could very well find.

"Not those..." Natsuki had whispered, looking at my stockings, stopping me before I could take them off. "Those stay on...for now." Her voice was so commanding, and yet needy. An order and a request, and gods what she does to me when she gets that way. She let her fingers run along the fabric, and as she sighed I could tell she enjoyed the soft, alluring feel. "Gods you're beautiful." Even as she said that, her cheeks began to paint themselves red, and I couldn't help but smile.

That's actually one of my favorite things to see, whenever we make love.

By that time, she seemed torn between undressing me further, or admiring me. Her eyes were dancing on my body, and so I decided that if she was going to keep her eyes on me, I was going to give her a show of it. Let's just say, things got a bit heated from there...

…  
(Natsuki POV)

Women and their foreplay...

You know, a guy can zero to sixty in a matter of like, a few minuets, and you know what, I'm lucky that I can too...but Shizuru, well, she's all woman. If you're going to do her, well hot and heavy is fine, if you have five minuets before a mission start, and I've come to understand that she really, really likes that type of thing...but this was our first time, and yeah, we both really weren't new at any of this, but, that didn't mean we wanted to just rush through the motions. I learned that when she began toying with me.

Completely off the record, when Shizuru plays, you're completely rendered into a damned puddle.

Okay, so let me paint the picture here...we're talking black lace stockings that go up to her thigh...and the matching set of panties show off just enough to leave you wanting more. They're a good working pantie, you can go find a good fling off the clock, and be happy with this pair, but you can wear them on the clock too..they're that comfy...and they don't rip easily, since the lace is reenforced. A good, practical choice. Even I've got to stop and stare, then again, I think that had more to do with the way she had been looming over me, loosening my belt and trying to remove my black slacks.

Yeah...that was likely the case.

Well, lets put it this way, I didn't decline, even when I felt her settle upon me, to kiss me as she teased me through my boxers, which by the way, were silk, and that drove me crazy. Now, before you ask, Yes, I know quite well that I should have buckled up for a wild ride, and you may go fuck yourself, good sir, if you think you'd be any better. Gods the way her hips moved, and there was still cloth between us. Talk about little miss trouble. I was trying my damnedest to keep myself from kicking it into high gear, because at that point, I felt like may just lose it.

You would too, if you had a woman mesmerizing you, all the while removing her bra, all without you noticing...things progress quickly when you hit that critical point.

But then, when she was finally naked...for the first time, my eyes...they saw her...and this time, I'm not the only one who's blushing...dude, I'm so freakin' serious. When you have a woman that you really care about, and that you want, and she becomes your world, you kinda just get lost. It happens...and with Shizuru...it felt nice not to be lonely any more, and to admit that I didn't want assignments to pretend with any more...

I wanted something real...and for the first time ever in my life...I felt like I had that chance.

Somewhere along the lines of heated kisses, and wandering hands, clothing being strewn all over the floor...everything...I see her. The only thing between us is the cloth of my boxers, and it's so damn confining, but you know what? At that moment, I didn't care to get them off all that quickly...because with the rise and fall of her chest, the shallow breaths, the look in her eyes, I realize that as much as I want to take her...I want to admire the look on her face...and then kiss her one more time.

Up before then, it's been wild, but something in her eyes cooled me off, made me slow down, and really see her, and what she wanted.

Her fingertips were tracing the hem of my boxers, and the how's and why's that we'd damned to hell earlier, they came back around, full circle, into one clear answer as I helped her get them off of me. She wanted to see me too, and our room wasn't exactly that dark, considering it was the middle of the afternoon. I wasn't nervous, but I felt exposed, but it didn't feel like I thought it would. I felt free...and I wanted her to feel the same. So when I leaned in for a kiss, and I felt her fully nude form press into mine, I sighed a breath I didn't realize I had been holding.

I didn't want to break her, shattering her soul into pieces before rebuilding her and sending her to the heavens...I could do that other times, when damning the rules, or showing to work late seemed like a better idea. On that day though, we had all the time in the world, and hasted actions melted into soft, gentle caresses. I remember guiding her smooth legs around my hips, and I'll admit, my fingers quaked a bit. I wanted to savor that moment...I could feel her liquid heat, how wet she was, how ready she was for me.

It was intoxicating.

…  
(Shizuru POV)

Captivating...

I wanted her, and I was so far gone when she slipped inside me. I felt salty tears fall from my eyes because of it. Call me a hopeless romantic if you want. I cried back then, and I'll do it again too..whenever I please. I wanted her so badly, the past few months had provoked that feeling in me...now I just couldn't let the idea go. I felt as if she was taunting me at first as she gazed at me, knowing that with my hitching breath, I was just a little bit nervous. She hid it well in her eyes, but her fingertips told all as she kissed me, she swallowed my shuttering sighs as she thrust into me the first time, and my hips bucked in response, a sign telling her not to dare stop.

It hurt a little at first, pleasurably so, but I don't go for that whole stop and go thing. I know quite well by now, things get better, so it's actually not wise to wait around. I was far past caring how needy it made me look as I urged her along. We broke the kiss as her thrusts became harder, faster even, and I let her guide the way, throbbing inside me.

It was all I could do not to lose myself in her eyes as she watched me, my every emotion on my face, as if she could see right through me. She thinks I'm a tease, but that look in her eyes, it suggested otherwise that afternoon. She was going slow to further drive me crazy.

Needless to say, that was the finale piece of string on a very worn out rope.

I'd let her have her fun, but I wanted her, and I always get what I want, especially when I demand it. This feeling I had wasn't merely a demand, it was an outright will of nature, completely unstoppable.

…  
(Natsuki POV)

She flipped me over, as if to say to me "Oh hell no, not that again." then she started riding me. It was slow, but gods, it's powerful when she does that. She likes the control, she has that possessive streak in her, and when we make love, she always gets to that point, where she must have control.

I didn't know it at the time, but she put me in my place. I leaned my head back as I followed the pace she wanted me at, and she only got wetter when I did. She was so tight that I was almost worried it was hurting her, but she didn't seem to care, even if it did. A low moan escaped her lips, as they'd been doing, and each time I heard her, it made me want to hear it again.

I wanted to see her like that, lost within waves of pleasure, I wanted to see what she looked like when she was flying on high, so I held her hips steadily as I sat up a bit, forcing myself deeper inside. We were ragged then, both of us out of tempo, but we didn't care. Our hips met forcefully, both of us fighting for control, and I knew I was losing the battle. We were so far gone, and I could hardly breath, the room was hotter than hell, and Shizuru, she was like a raging inferno.

As she rested her head on my shoulder, I could hear the desperation in her voice. The quiet whisper not to stop, the pleading of her voice set my nerves alight as she held onto me. It was as if she began falling in a downward spiral. Her hips bucked erratically, her nails dug into my flesh, calling me to join her...

Who could refuse...

When we were finally spent, breathless, and really sensitive, we laid there for a few minuets, not talking or anything. In fact, I bet we actually dosed off for a bit, it wouldn't surprise me. The odd thing is we never really talked about what we were...we both just sort of assumed that it was final, that we were together, and that things might just work...well, I didn't have a problem with it...she didn't either...

That was well over 5 years ago now...

…  
(Shizuru POV)

That was my first mission with Natsuki, the one that allowed me to see that side of her. Things just clicked for us, and we haven't been seeing anyone else since. Sure, sometimes we have to watch each other go off on some dangerous stunt, and Natsuki loves to to be the daredevil that she can be, but we work it out. Love is a dangerous thing in our line of work, yet, it's also very precious. You'll never know when you'll get one of those letters, so you have to cherish every single day you have.

We surely do.

We live dangerous, very questionable lives here at the safe house...an old apartment building that Nao, and the rest of us use as a home base. Our families don't really know about us, or the line of work we do. We don't tell them, so that we can keep them safe. Still, I wish I could write them a letter, and let them know a few things. Like, for example, that I've been issued a new full time partner...or perhaps that same partner is my lover of over five years...or if I was feeling really bold, I'd tell them about the small infant Natsuki's currently passed out on the sofa with, or the bottle of formula that's now on the floor. Honestly, I don't know what I'd tell them.

I haven't actually seen my parents in a long time, and Natsuki, well she doesn't have any.

Still, there's something about her...carefree as our child sleeps nestled safely in her arms, though I can tell Natsuki's going to have a sore back with the way her legs are hanging over the armrest on the far side. Yes, I suppose you could say it all worked out for the best, in many respects. It's funny how things work like that. How one little mission can change so much about your life.

The best part was, all we had to do was stay cooped up in a lousy hotel room... If Natsuki were awake right now, she'd dub it "Best mission ever!" Likely with a fist pump knowing her, and actually, I find that I agree.


End file.
